


Burn

by Borsari



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fallen Angels, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Когда ты сбился с пути истинного.
Kudos: 1





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/986881) by [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar). 



Строго говоря, это не падение. Но это и не какое-то скольжение по наклонной — а именно в этом он убедил ангела, когда тот его спросил. Это больше похоже на ощущение натяжения, резкий рывок где-то под ребрами. Да, именно так.  
Ангел, которым он был, воет в нем, но сам он молчит. Он слишком удивлен. Единственное, что приходит на ум, когда его тащит сквозь звезды и планеты, — _вот же дерьмо_. А потом он пробивается сквозь атмосферу нового проекта Отца под не самым удачным углом, и мысль теряется. Он кричит, когда его крылья вспыхивают огнем.  
Он не думал, что все произойдет именно так. А позже всем любопытным он будет отвечать только, что вообще не собирался падать и был бы просто счастлив провести остаток своего существования на небесах. Он не Люцифер — он не грешил. Ему далеко до Азазеля, перед прыжком обрубившего себе крылья. Он всего лишь среднестатистический ничего не значащий ангел, который позволил своим мыслям разбежаться по разным углам.  
Он изворачивается от боли, но хватка под ребрами не отпускает, лишь сжимаясь крепче. Все, чего он добивается, так это возможности увидеть раскинувшийся под ним сине-зеленый мир, что стремительно приближается.  
Последняя мысль его ангельской сути о том, как же _этот мир прекрасен_.  
Такое ощущение, что на своем пути в ад он сшибает буквально каждый камень. Он падает в какую-то кучу на дне шахты — на камни, а не в огонь, — и он мог бы даже поблагодарить за такое приземление, если бы не переполняющее его чувство ненависти. Он пытается вытянуть крыло, чтобы рассмотреть повреждения, но едва только дергает им, как его пронзает новая волна агонии. Он тянется к своей благодати, и хоть та такая же покалеченная и сломанная, как и крылья, ему не больно, когда он чувствует ее отклик. С помощью нее он долго-долго подбирает форму, у которой нет крыльев, а есть лишь гладкое лоснящееся тело и полный ядовитых клыков рот. Теперь ему не больно.  
Глаза у него остаются прежние — золотые, — но поймет он это, только когда изобретут зеркала. К тому времени крылья его излечатся и вновь обрастут перьями, но он никогда не перестанет чувствовать пламя, что их сожгло.


End file.
